Stateside Chaos
by urufushinigami
Summary: After telling America he'd never be a good parent the countries learn of the states. If the situation wasn't so bad they'd laugh at the irony. Too bad the situation is that bad; America is missing. Feel free to submit state designs. Parings up to reviews.
1. Chapter 1

"Bloody Hell America! You're such a slob! Were you raised in a barn?"

"A barn would've been better than the hell you put me through."

America realized too late how hurtful his statement was.

Blinking away tears England Barked back, "You'll never understand how hard it is to be a parent! You're so irresponsible any child would murder itself in your care!"

Okay. America was sorry that he had said what he did, but that was low.

He opened his mouth to make a comeback but was interrupted by china.

"Kids are difficult and yes America, they have problems you can't fix by ignoring, aru."

He wasn't that stupid.

"You can't nuke a kid when they annoy you."

Russia? Really?

"Careful, don't give him any ideas."

Thanks Cuba.

Fed up, America stood up.

"Thanks for the lessons in parenting but I don't think I'll need to use your advice any time soon."

The less they knew the better. It hurts but there was something more important than petty images that bred his lies.

America turned and left, knowing that if he stayed he would likely blow up and hurt someone.

"See ya guys."

…

**Hello everyone! So suddenly I got an itch to write a state!fic. So I did. Huh. **

**Anyways I don't own hetalia and I hope you all enjoy.**

…

Canada stared after his brother. Worried he decided to follow. America didn't seem particularly more upset than he usually was after such an incident but something just told him to follow.

Call it his Alfred senses.

"Al?" Canada called out one he was in the hallway outside the meeting room.

"Mat? What's up bro?" Alfred asked, turning from the elevator he had been waiting at.

Canada gave his brother a look that caused Alfred to drop his fake smile.

"Sorry, it's just-."

"No it's cool."

The two sat in awkward silence until an idea came to Mathew.

"Why don't we go and grab a burger?"

Alfred visibly perked up.

"Really bro?"

"Really."

Then Alfred attacked. Grabbing the smaller man he noogied Canada until his hair was a complete rat's nest.

"Al!"

"… Thank you."

Canada's irritated expression changed to a sympathetic one.

"You're welcome."

There was a ding as the elevator arrived.

"Can you let go now?"

…

America grinned. He really grinned. Like, I just won the Nobel Peace Prize grin.

Canada stood to his left, his own little smile gracing his lips, but the smile dropped when America turned down a back ally way that didn't look to friendly.

"Al…"

His brother turned to look back at him.

"What? It's just a shortcut. Ah, you'll love the place, their bacon is maple flavored!"

Something inside Mathew warned against taking the ally but he shoved it aside. Even though they both were highly valuable personifications they each had hundreds of years of fighting plus inhuman healing to back them up.

Nothing could touch them, right?

"Maple flavored bacon sounds great."

…

Despite Canada's apprehensions the two made it out of the ally way fine and made it to the diner.

After taking their seats their waiter approached with a pen and notepad in hand.

"What would you two be ordering today?"

The man had a very distinct New York accent but what really struck Canada was his eyes. They were the brightest blue, identical to Alfred's.

"Two orders of my usual, Steve."

The man smiled and walked off with the order.

"You ordered for me," Canada stated.

"You'll love the food," America countered.

To his surprise, Mathew did love the food. They were walking back to the meeting building with full stomachs and nearing the same ally when America asked a question.

"Hey Mattie, do you ever wonder what it would be like to not have a brother."

Mathew was struck by the question and by the time he thought up an answer they had both walked into the mouth of the ally.

"I've never thought of it, but now that you bring it up… I think it would be lonely. The love of a brother is a very special and unique thing."

"Woah, bro!" Alfred stopped, holding his hand up, in the belly of the ally, "No chick flick moments."

Canada laughed.

"You started it Al."

Just then a bang interrupted the two brothers. The door that had flown open was soon blocked from sight as armored men filled the ally.

Another door, behind the brothers burst open and soon Alfred and Mathew were surrounded.

"Al, these look like your men…"

"They are," Alfred said as he straightened himself from the fighting stance he had been startled into.

Although they were all American, there was something wrong. Some of them were in police uniforms while others were SWAT and other branches of American defense. Canada even noticed two in tuxedos, likely FBI.

America dug into the pocket of his bomber jacket to pull out some identification but before he could a police officer shouted, "Freeze!"

"Chill dude, I'm sure this is a misunderstanding-," Alfred began, trying to discretely reach for his gun.

"I said freeze!"

"Al."

"Listen, I'm a government official and a member of the military-."

"Freeze!"

"Alfred."

"With a few phone calls we can just-."

The police officer panicked and fired and just like that the ally dissolved into fighting.

Alfred though he was doing great for being shot in the arm. He took down the enemy one by one, but things started to change when the enemy changed.

Instead of a villan, a SWAT team member turned into Richard Loveless, a man who married his high school sweetheart and had three kids.

Another, fire fighter, Larry Wallace, was orphaned as a boy during when his own house caught flame but always aspired to be what saved him and his sister.

There was a bang.

Alfred registered one last face.

A FBI agent, Kirk Davis, who had taken his high school football team to states, was steadily aiming a gun.

The last feeling America registered was one of betrayal.

…

At the bang Mathew turned his head.

"Al? Al NO!" He screamed, turning towards his brother only to be tackled.

"Al! Alfred! Get up damn it! AMERICA!"

Mathew saw out of the corner of his eye one of the men pour something from a bottle onto a cloth. At the same time an indistinct van pulled up to the opening of the ally.

No, oh no!

"Alfred, get up! You keep your hands off of him! Get away from my brother!"

Canada struggled but under the weight of three men he couldn't do much.

"Alfred! Alfred please!"

Despite himself, Canada felt tears prick at the edges of his eyes.

A rag was pressed to his face and Mathew's senses went fuzzy.

Mathew was left, laying, as the men and his brother disappeared. The last thing he saw was a new person.

"Yo, buddy! Stay with me now."

His eyes were blue, exactly like Alfred's.

"Canada!"

Everything went black.

…

**So yeah. Any guesses as to what just happened? Let me know in a review! Want to see a character or submit a state design? Review! Want a paring?**

**You guys see the trend yet?**

…


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't Care! If he knows what happened to Alfred I'll beat it out of him with a hockey stick!" A Girl screamed.

"Caleb please calm down!" A voice with a Californian accent urged.

"No! I will not calm down!"

Canada winched at the sound of the angry female.

The sound of a shower turning off and the presumed bathroom door opening reached his ears next.

"I appreciate you guys watching him for me while I showered but I'd rather you not put our uncle into a coma," A familiar voice with a New York accent said.

_'Uncle? Are they talking about me?'_ Canada thought through the throbbing in his head.

"Empire? A towel only? Really?" the Californian voice asked.

"Shut up, it's my apartment!" He replied flustered.

"I wish Nav would do that," The angry voice from earlier pouted.

"You're better off freezing Hell." The Californian said.

"Hell is frozen," Everyone turned towards the ominous Alaskan's words.

"Aw! It's so cute when he does that!"

"Guys."

The four states turned towards the voice.

"I think he's awake."

Canada opened his eyes to see a tanned hand poking his face.

"Wakey Wakey!" The girl said pinching his cheek.

"Gah!" Canada yelled jumping op from the bed and trying to stand only to trip and fall in the bed sheets.

Looking up from the ground he saw five faces.

One was the girl who had pinched his cheek. She was young looking and wore a simple green dress.

One was a tomboy with short blonde hair and a shirt with horses on it. She was snarling and clutching a hockey stick and a shot gun, not a good mix.

One was a boy with black hair. He was petting a husky while staring at Canada with a look that eerily resembled Russia's.

One was a brunet girl with the tips of her hair dyed. She was dressed in Hollister jeans and combat boots and had chocolate eyes with brown framed glasses.

The last one he recognized from the dinner. His eyes were as blue as America's and he had wet black hair, plus he was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"You!" Canada Yelled pointing an accusing finger.

"Me?" He asked, surprised.

"You." Canada growled.

"You're in for it now, Steve," Nav laughed.

With a ferocious battle cry Canada launched himself at the man.

"Ye-Haw!" The tomboy yelled, "Fight, fight, fight!"

"Guys! Let's not please!" The brunet with the Californian accent soothed.

It did nothing.

"This is gonna take a while," The Hawaiian girl sighed, sitting next to her brother.

He and his dog nodded in return.

…

**I was just so happy with all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, that I decided to update early. I love you all!**

**Parings are still open as well as any cannon characters you want to see. **

**I've been surprised by reviews so my 6****th**** reviewer will get a free hetalia one-shot. Keep your request PG though ****J**

**Enjoy!**

…

As America woke, he opened his eyes to find he couldn't see.

_'Blindfold. Real original guys.'_ He thought sarcastically, a throbbing head ach not improving his mood.

Using his other senses he tried to learn more about his environment without giving away his awakening to any possible onlookers.

He could feel ropes and chains bounding him to a chair.

He could hear laughter and talking, all muffled as if it was from the room over and if he strained his ears he could hear the scurrying of rats and mice.

He could smell booze strongly along with sweat and sex.

"Must be one hell of a party I'm missing," Alfred said offhandedly.

He heard another person startle at his sudden words. So there was someone else here!

"Y-You're awake?"

It was a young voice.

Now why would his own people attack him but then lock him up with a kid then throw a party in the room over?

"No shit."

"O-oh, Okay." The sounds of the party grew louder as the boy opened the door and left.

America sat, thinking. It's unlikely that this was something organized, like an attack from another country or even a terrorist group. His own people revolting against him was unlikely too. Even though it had been his own officers who attacked him, something wasn't adding up.

Now that he thought back, something had seemed off…

Although he, as a nation, had recognized his people, something was weird. Now, out of the heat of battle, America realized. It was their thoughts. He hadn't been able to read their thoughts. Not that he had tried, but nations had a knack of just knowing. His people there had felt empty, like dolls.

Just then the door opened again.

"Ah, our little guest has awoken! From a direct head shot I might add," An older voice with a fake Italian accent said.

"Ooh! How fascinating!" A fake French accent cooed.

"Magnificent specimen!" A face German voice exclaimed.

Alfred had a feeling that he was NOT going to like it here.

…

Canada sat, nursing one hell of a bruise on his side thanks to North Dakoda's hockey stick(wasn't hockey his thing?) and staring down the five states. STATES. His brother's states had personifications.

"So that's the whole story. We stripes were here before Alfred even represented the colonist."

"Stripes?"

New York smiled.

"Yeah, stripes."

He held up his wrist and on it was a red ribbon with a star charm attached.

The others held up blue ribbons with stars.

Canada nodded.

"The flag, eh? Okay."

"An' now that the cougar's out of the bag we're gonna be in so much shit!" North Dakoda or Caleb yelled.

"Caleb!" Alaska yelled, covering Hawaii's ears.

Hawaii just raised a skeptical eyebrow as if to say 'I've heard worse'.

Caleb, surprisingly, looked hurt at the other's words.

"Okay, sorry," She spoke quietly.

_'Jeeze, was this girl bipolar?'_ Canada wondered.

"Anyways!" California said, drawing the attention away from the moody state, "We have a bigger problem here."

Canada looked down. Now that the states had explained themselves it was only fair that he told them what happened to their dad (still strange to think that America had kids!).

New York nodded.

Awkwardly he leaned forward and put a comforting hand on his uncle's knee.

"Listen, I know it's strange, but we're here for you. All we want is our dad back."

Canada nodded mutely.

"Okay, so we were walking back from the diner-."

…

**Okay, so the states I have so far (NY, California, Hawaii, Alaska, North Dakoda) are all main characters now. I still have all of the other states open so anyone who wants to can submit a state other than the ones already chosen. **


	3. Chapter 3

Nevada pressed "answer" on her phone and held it to her ear.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Snippy, snippy," New York chuckled.

Nevada just growled.

"Get to the point."

"Ah…" New York trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"There is a small problem that's gonna mess up tomorrow's plans."

…

"America's WHAT?!"

"What's going on?" the state next to her, Oregon, asked.

"Who's on the phone?" Minnesota mirrored.

Nevada just ignored them, freaking out.

This was really bad.

…

**And our next state appears! Thanks for all of the lovely suggestions and states.**

**Okay, for a prize I have written one shoot off of this story called "Grandpa" and it's listed under my stories.**

**Another writer, MistWrites, wrote a story related to this one called "They Are My States" and it's a collection of one-shots about America and his states.**

**20****th**** Reviewer gets a hetalia one-shot!**

…

"Now that the break is over, ve can resume the meeting. Our first topic of discussion is the nuclear holding of those countries with nuclear power. The first presentation is America's so if America… Vould…" Germany trailed off noticing the bubbly nation was missing, "America?"

"Where did the boy go? I was talking to him a minute ago!" England said looking around.

"Canada is missing too… Perhaps they went off together somewhere?" France suggested.

Germany nodded.

"Perhaps… England, vhat was the nature of your conversation with America?"

England opened his mouth to speak but China beat him to it.

"We were talking about his parenting skills, or better, the lack of."

Just then the door banged open.

"For your information: America is a great dad!"

Every nation's head whipped around to see a girl with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair with a curl. Her black jacket and army boots made he look almost like a biker.

There was a strawberry blonde girl behind her with modest clothes and doe brown eyes and a boy with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, with freckles and glasses.

Germany, unsure of what to do, was the first to break the silence with an awkward, "I don't think this matter concerns you- you three should probably leave-."

"America's missing," The blonde girl deadpanned, "by missing I mean he and his brother were attacked in an ally way and the unknown assailants took my dad."

"America's a dad?!" Vietnam asked.

"America has a brother?" Romano shouted, equally as shocked.

Nevada face-palmed while Oregon sighed, "I think this is going to be difficult."

Minnesota nodded before saying, "I'll handle this."

He stepped forward to address the nations.

"Nations of the world! First understand that America respects all of you to a degree. He meant no disrespect when he decided to keep a secret from you all. He simply wanted to protect those close to him. He wanted to protect us. But now, now is not a time for secrets! Now is a time for nations and states to work together to complete a task. I understand you must all have questions, but questions come second to our work; we must find my father!"

The nations looked shocked.

England's eyebrows were raised so high they looked like they would eat his forehead.

"I was just going to beat them all with my staff, but speeches are cool too." Nevada shrugged.

Oregon just nodded, wishing she could be at her greenhouse at home.

…

A hand snatched the blind fold off of his face to show a chubby man with a large mustache, an anorexic woman with curly blonde hair, and a tall, thick, graying man. The door to the other room was left open but America was unable to see much before his chin was snatched and he was forced to look into the mustache man's face.

"Do you know where you are?" He asked, pronouncing every syllable slowly as if speaking to a child.

America simply glared back, refusing to talk.

"Maybe it doesn't speak English!" The woman exclaimed, her fake French accent grating on America's ears.

"Maybe _it_ is simply being difficult," the greying man growled with a fake German accent as he strode forward.

Alarm filled America's eyes when the man drew a knife.

"Speak beast!"

"Now, now! There is no need for that. We can't damage one of our star performers!" The portly man soothed.

His word's caught America's attention.

"Performers? What the fuck do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Ooh! It does speak!" the woman cried out!

"And it has a mouth on it," The German growled.

"You speak! That is good, yes? That means you can take commands? What type of beastie are you?" The fake Italian man asked. His tailcoat moved as he spoke with his hands.

America growled.

"First off, I'm a _he_ not an _it_, though I'd prefer you not check. I speak many languages but I _won't_ be taking commands from you fuckers. Lastly I'm a human; American diplomat, Alfred F. Jones. You will all be in a shit load of trouble once I get out! Kidnaping and holding a diplomat is a great offence."

After America's rant, a silence fell. He prayed that it worked, and they were fooled.

When the man holding America's face spoke, it was deep and threatening.

"I'm sorry _Jones_ but for some reason I don't believe that you're human."

Drawing his own knife, he sliced it across America's cheek, making the other flinch.

"Last time I checked, humans don't wake up from a bullet to the head."

Alfred growled before making his own comeback.

"Last time I checked I still held all the rights of an American Citizen. You're breaking the law."

Okay, not so much of a comeback, but it was something.

The fat man wiped the blood from America's cheek, revealing a healing scratch.

"Since when did the law include super healing abilities? I'll ask again, what type of beastie are you?"

"Fuck you!"

The man frowned as the German stepped forward.

"We've been following you, Mr. Jones. After saving those people from a burning building, you convinced the police it was an adrenalin rush, but we know better. After that we kept our eye on you, found out you were posing as an American diplomat."

"Ooh! Ooh! That's the fun part, after looking into the government files we found that you had been jumping from government and military jobs to hide your immortality!"

"So here's the interesting part," the fake Italian continued, "when we go to add you to our collection we find that there is another diplomat that looks identical to you. So, would he be another? Are there more monsters like you hiding in the government? Maybe _made_ by the government!"

America mentally sighed in relief. If that was all these people knew, that would be good. It would be safe for the others. All he needed to do was lead them on the wrong track.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm a government experiment. I don't know too much about what, when, or why I was made. All I know is that my memory is erased periodically to keep me from getting too powerful or curious and that I'm different from humans. I'm stronger and faster than humans and heal better. I also am immortal to an extent… The problem with me though was that I don't follow orders well. Instead of killing me they have me work, doing jobs and switching to keep suspicion down. That's all."

The Italian man looked intrigued.

"Will they come looking for you?"

America sighed, looking dejected.

"Looking for me involves telling people about me. They'd probably not risk it."

The Italian smiled.

"Well then Jones, welcome to the biggest Freak Show on planet earth. Looks like you're gonna be with us for a while, no?"

America growled.

No.

…

"He was… Shot…" North Dakota said to no one.

Alaska hugged her, knowing she needed comfort.

As soon as his arms wrapped around her she burst into tears.

Canada looked down, knowing that he was the one to make them cry with such horrifying news.

California had silent tears dripping down her face and Hawaii was sobbing into her arms.

New York just sighed and stood.

"I need to make a call."

He then walked out of his apartment.

Canada felt like crying along with the states, but knew he couldn't. He-he needed to find Alfred!

Fuck.

Canada brought the two pairs into a group hug and cried with them.

New York came back and waited awkwardly.

"The worst part is," Hawaii choked, "we were hoping for a family reunion tomorrow. That's why everyone was in New York!"

She dissolved into tears again and everyone just hugged harder.

Once the crying was over New York began speaking.

"I just called Nevada. She's going to talk to the countries."

"You think talking to them is a good idea?" North Dakoda asked.

New York shrugged.

"It's the best we've got. Anyways, when I was out I found this on the ground. It's addressed to you, Canada."

Canada looked at the envelope, on the front was inscribed 'Mathew Williams' in fancy lettering. Canada opened it up and inside was a brochure for a Freak Show. One of the advertised performances was the immortal man.

"Watch a man, having undergone scientific experimentation, survive a bullet to the head!"

Canada felt like he was going to be sick.

**...**

**Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**States so far: Oregon, Nevada, California, Alaska, Hawaii, Colorado, North Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois, Kentucky, New York, New Jersey.**


	4. Chapter 4

Germany looked over at the stated.

"So just to clarify," He said, "You are all personifications of states and America is missing so you exposed yourselves."

"Basically," Nevada nodded.

"What about Canada?" Cuba asked.

"He's with other states," Oregon answered.

"So was Canada there when America went missing?"

"Is Canada okay?"

"Who took America?"

"Where did America go missing?"

"Shut up!" Germany yelled, immediately stopping the chaos.

"Now that everyone is quiet, let the states explain how America went missing."

Dozens of eyes turned towards the states.

Oregon yelped under the sudden attention and hid behind Minnesota.

Nevada just smiled, finally they were getting somewhere!

…

**So, there's been a problem. I'm getting mixed reviews on parings. Some people want conflicting parings while others want no parings at all. To solve this problem I'm going to make a poll. Make sure to vote for your favorite paring! Let me know if I need to add any too. There are a LOT of parings in this fandom.**

…

"Can you believe the new guy?"

"Oh my god, I heard! He's practically Captain America, being a government experiment and all."

"I can't wait to see!"

"Apparently he's super strong too. The boss is using these crazy chains to hold him down!"

"I heard he's so tall that he can reach the ceiling without stretching!"

"He's so buff the first chair broke under his weight!"

"Monster of a man!"

"Not human at all!"

A portly man with a fake Italian accent smiled. The more rumors flew though his people the better. Soon rich fools would be falling over each other to see this new act!

"I still don't think it was a good idea to involve his brother," A voice said. This one was a true bred Italian accent.

The portly man raised a thick eyebrow.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Imagine! The other Jones dramatically enters, dressed dashingly, to save his brother! Then we capture them both and make it a double act! We'll be rich in no time. Maybe you're just upset because he's your associate," He dared.

"I barely know the man!" The other voice defended, "And I'm just afraid he'll go to the police."

"Ah, but because of the illusion cast by Gerald he'll think the police are involved. Plus, to an extent, they are!"

"I didn't know the police were part of our audience."

"Only the higher ups."

"Oh."

…

Black eyes looked up to another brunet.

"What's up?" Texas asked, raising a dark brown eyebrow.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it in my gut." Colorado answered, dialing a number on her phone.

Texas shrugged, looking around the airport at the people who walked by. They had just arrived in NY for the reunion and were waiting for some others to show up.

"Hey! I got ya'll some drinks and- what's wrong?"

Texas looked up at Kentucky while Colorado barely spared her a glance.

"Olivia's hungry," Texas said, talking about Colorado.

Colorado took her phone and slapped Texas upside the head with it.

"I said I had a bad feeling in my gut! And Steve isn't answering his phone. He should have it on when it's so easy to get lost in his damn city! Should I call Alfred?"

"That's a bad idea, I'm pretty sure he has a world meeting today," Texas said, shaking his head.

Kentucky sighed, putting the drinks down.

"Steve might just be working at the diner. I'm sure everything's- you know with our luck The Battle of New York is going on."

Texas chuckled at the reference to the Avengers.

Colorado smiled.

"How about this," Kentucky wagered, "we wait for everyone else while trying to call the states that are already here. We can't do much when we're supposed to be waiting here."

"True," Colorado nodded.

"Alrighty then, guess we wait," Texas said, leaning back in the plastic bench.

…

"What is it Canada?" California asked.

Canada didn't answer. He simply stood, trembling, as the brochure fluttered from his grasp.

North Dakoda reached down and snatched the brochure only to gasp and drop it also.

Canada's hands gripped the side of his face and he collapsed on the ground.

"Oh my god. Alfred. Oh my god!"

Hawaii reached out to grab the brochure, curiosity gripping her, only to have it snatched away from her by California who gasped also before handing it to New York.

New York's hands shook as he looked at the paper.

"I'm going to be sick!" North Dakoda exclaimed before running to the bathroom.

California shared a look with New York before ushering the two younger states into another room to explain everything to them lightly.

New York awkwardly bent down to pat Canada on the shoulder only to startle at his uncle's voice.

"Kill them. I'll kill them all! I'll kill them for hurting my brother."

New York's eyes widened. He remembered what it had been like when the white house had burned. This Canada was startlingly close to that one.

"Canada- Mathew. They're just humans! It's likely they don't even know he's a nation." New York soothed.

Humans. They were just humans. Canada rolled the information around in his head.

It was humans that sent the pamphlet. Why would they send it though?

"It's a trap."

"A trap?" New York echoed.

"We –America and I- were confronted by authority figures. If I were them, I would think I wouldn't go to the police," Canada explained.

"…Okay," New York said, not exactly following.

"Does this mean you _will_ go to the authorities?" He asked.

Canada looked New York strait in the eye when he challenged, "Aren't you and the states 'the authorities?'"

New York smirked.

"I think like what you're thinking."

…

**Bump**.

Pennsylvania raised an eyebrow at New Jersey to see that the other state had fallen asleep.

He smiled and re-positioned himself so she could lay on his lap.

Maryland smiled, looking in the review mirror.

"Quick, take a picture! It's a once in a lifetime chance," He said to the other male.

Pennsylvania smiled.

"I like being male. I think I'm just gonna save this one up here," He said tapping his head trough blonde bangs.

Maryland frowned, getting a glimpse of the prominent scar on the other's arm.

"That old thing's still bugging you?"

Pennsylvania frowned, looking at his arm.

"Honestly? Only when something bad is going to happen," He sighed, blue eyes cast downwards.

"Oh, sheesh! Don't tell me it's hurting now! She's brand new," Maryland exclaimed, petting the dash of his Jeep.

"Don't worry. It's not. Although, earlier it was. Maybe it was just trying to tell me that New Jersey would fall asleep on me."

Maryland laughed.

"Well that's a possibility, but maybe you should call NY and check that everything's okay. I'm not the superstitious type but…" Maryland trailed off.

"But then America had us watch Supernatural with him, right?" Pennsylvania smiled fondly at the memory.

Maryland smiled back.

"Let's just go with that."

The two sat in silence while Pennsylvania dialed the number and listened to the phone ring.

"That's weird."

"What?" Maryland asked.

"He didn't answer."

Maryland frowned as his gut twisted uncomfortably.

"Try Texas. He should be meeting up with a few of us at the subway," New Jersey spoke up, making both men jump.

"Ah, yes, good idea!" Maryland hastily agreed.

Pennsylvania nervously nodded his head, fearing the blonde female's wrath.

"Oh, and boys?" She growled.

"Yes mam?" They asked in unison.

"This never happened," she then promptly laid her head back down and fell back asleep.

"Although she scared us, she does make a good point," Maryland said.

Pennsylvania nodded before taking out his phone.

Hopefully the carried would end soon…

…

**Okay, that's a wrap boys and girls! Remember to vote and review for your favorite paring! 40th review gets a hetalia one-shot. **

**Sates so far: Washington, Oregon, California, Nevada, Alaska, Hawaii, Colorodo, North Dakota, Minnesota, Illinois (Chicago), Kentucky, Ohio, Pennsilvania, New York, New Jersey.**


End file.
